the_speedy_diverfandomcom-20200214-history
August 2019
#794: Finding Brand NEW Stuff In The Trash!!! Bag #1 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare double-sided posters ×2 * a box for a Lightseekers Awakening figure (Electro Eel) figure and AR card Bag #2 * a plain Xbox 360 case * Resistance: Fall of Man (PS3) disc, manual, and mailbag * a USB/MiniUSB cable * a USB/MicroUSB cable * an ad paper for Knack II (PS4) * a 1¢ coin #795: VERSACE in The Dumpster!!! Bag #1 * an HDMI/VGA cable ends have a dust cover * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Crysis 3 - Hunter Edition (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and bonus code paper * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon (3DS) cart - w/ manual and bonus code paper * Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) disc, manual, and ad paper * GameStop gift cards ×3 * an ad paper for Far Cry 5 crumpled Bag #2 * Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! (DS) cart - w/ manual * a Versace box a Versace's international warranty booklet * a bunch of HyperX tags one * a GameStop gift card and thrown away * a pair of iSound EM-55 earbuds * a Minecraft mystery box empty #796: TONS Of STUFF! * a box for Xbox One X (Tom Clancy's The Division 2 bundle - 1TB) empty * a box for Xbox One controller empty * a box for Xbox One controller (PUBG Edition) bonus code papers Bag #1 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Call of Duty: World War II (PS4) disc - w/ ad paper * a $50 PlayStation Store gift card * FIFA Soccer 10 (PS3) disc and manual Bag #2 * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (DS) case * a plain Xbox 360 case as it doesn't double-clip * GameStop gift cards ×2 #797: EVERYTHING IS BROKEN!! Bag * a bunch of Mortal Kombat 11 (Xbox One) gift cards display only * a GameStop gift card -- intentionally? #798: EVERYTHING is DESTROYED!! Bag #1 * a Nyko Charge Station battery pack * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * a Nintendo 3DS cart case * a box for Naruto Shippuden pin empty * GameStop gift cards like last night, those were unkept intentionally, as no one is in the mood right now #799: HUGE!! MEGA JACKPOT!!! Bag #1 * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (PS4) disc - w/ ad paper * a box for iPhone 7 Plus (128GB) phone - w/ a different phone cover * a box for PDP Afterglow Prismatic wired controller controller and cable stick is broken * a pair of Doctor Who socks * a box for Xbox One wireless controller controller - w/ a pair of batteries and a Xbox Game Pass/Live Gold code paper * a box for Red Dead Redemption II - Ultimate Edition (Xbox One) empty * FIFA Soccer 10 (PS3) disc and manuals * Skylanders Swap Force (Wii) disc and manual * Diablo III: Eternal Collection (PS4) [w/ disc for ''Battleborn (PS4)]' * Steel Diver (3DS) 'cart - w/ manual' * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Wii U) 'disc - w/ manual' * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 08 (Xbox 360) 'disc, manual, and ad paper' '''Bag #2' * Ever Oasis (3DS) cart - w/ manual #800: MYSTERY BOX FOUND!!! Box * a Xbox 360 PowerBrick AV cables Bag #1 * Kirby Battle Royale (3DS) [w/ cart for ''Blades of Thunder II (DS) and manual]' * a New Nintendo 2DS XL promo paper 'cut' * a USB splitter * Roblox ad papers ×2 * GameStop gift cards ×2 '''Bag #2' * Monster Hunter Generations (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Bravely Second: End Layer (3DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a screw :-) #801: Gamestop Employees Left Me This JACKPOT BOX!! Bag * Harry Potter hats ×2 * Skylanders Giants (Wii) disc and manual * a box for PowerA GameCube wireless controller for Nintendo Switch display only * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (Blue) empty * NBA 2K10 (PS3) disc and manual * a Wii Nunchuk * a Star Wars-themed sparkling cup * a box for Nintendo Switch empty #802: I'M BACK!!! Bag #1 * a bunch of ad sleeves for: ** NBA 2K19 (Xbox One) ** Pokémon Let's Go! Eevee (Switch) ** Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Switch) ** One Piece: World Seeker ** Jump Force (PS4) * a promo box for Apex Legends * GameStop gift cards ×4 one Bag #2 * a box for Super Mario Maker (Wii U) empty * LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card Bag #3 * a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare t-shirt * a Tootsie Roll coin bank * Welcome to PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 3 Network (Blu-Ray DVD) [w/ disc and download code for ''Pain (PS3)]' * Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition (New 3DS) 'cart - w/ manual' * a GameStop gift card * AA batteries ×4 * a 1p coin #803: Dumpster Diving JACKPOT!!! * a box for PS4 (500GB) 'PS4 stand, EXPIRED code paper, and a pair of PS4 earbuds' * a box for Nintendo Switch 'Toshiba 4GB SD card, and Sandisk MicroSD adapter' '''Bag' * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Wii) case * a Twisted Veins HDMI cable * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (3DS) case * an ad poster for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Pokémon Omega Ruby (3DS) cart - w/ manual * an ad sleeve for Far Cry: New Dawn * Pokémon Alpha Sapphire (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a mish-mashed :-) game case :-) ** PS2 case ** w/ Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Xbox 360) sleeve ** w/ Madden NFL 06 manual ** w/ Just Dance 4 (Xbox 360) disc a ring scratch * a code paper for Slime Rancher soundtrack/merch * a 'GameStop Gives' t-shirt * a USB/MicroUSB cable * a GameStop trade credit card #804: EXPENSIVE!!! Bag #1 * a Ralph Lauren black box empty * promo boxes for Apex Legends ×3 * a Ray-Ban black box a knockoff pair of sunglasses * a PS3/PS Vita marketing binder * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * a box for PowerA GameCube wireless controller for Nintendo Switch display only * a Wii Nunchuk cover #805: MINECRAFT!!! Bag * a promo standee for Gears 5 * Minecraft: PlayStation 4 Edition (PS4) broken case * Bioshock (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Yoshi's Island DS (DS) cart - w/ manual * Sleepover Party (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a stack of unfolded packagings for Apex Legends' KontrolFreeks * Game Party (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a Minecraft fidget cube #806: MONDAY DUMPSTER DIVING!! * a box for PlayStation 4 (Spider-Man bundle - 1TB) empty Bag * Minecraft: Wii U Edition (Wii U) disc - w/ manual * God of War Collection (Greatest Hits) (PS3) case * Star Fox 64 3D (Nintendo Selects) (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Ultimate NES Remix (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Farming Simulator 18 (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a Rubbermaid paper holder * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (PS3) disc - w/ manual case * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a promo box for Apex Legends * a ThinkGeek PS4 tag * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (3DS) cart - w/ manual * part of a broken Fortnite figure the Cupid's Crossbow and the hand holding it are remained * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey (3DS) case a legit sleeve #807: This BAG is HUGE!! Bag #1 * Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1+2 (Switch) cart - w/ ad papers * GameStop gift cards ×5 * a pair of earbuds Bag #2 * an ad booklet for Rage 2 * a set of Rage 2 car window stickers * Major League Baseball 2K9 (Wii) case * Just Dance 4 (Wii) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice (PS4) case * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (Wii) case * Just Dance 2 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * FIFA Soccer 11 (Wii) case * Carnival Games (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Backyard Football '09 (Wii) case * a bamboo-shaped piece of paper * a GameStop gift card #808: This MYSTERY BOX is Worth OVER $1,000 Box * A LOT of InVue stuff (phone holders, etc.) Bag * WWE 2K18 (PS4) ×2 w/o disc, w/ manual and ad papers * an ad paper for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * a HDMI cable * a box for Nyko Nintendo Switch screen protector empty * A LOT of ad sleeves, including ones for: ** Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (PS4) ** The LEGO Movie Videogame 2 ** Days Gone (PS4) ** Yoshi's Crafted World (Switch) ** Tom Clancy's The Division 2 (Xbox One) ** Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy ** Super Mario Maker 2 (Switch) ** Kingdom Hearts III ** Resident Evil 2 ** New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (Switch) ** Mortal Kombat 11 (PS4) ** Overkill's The Walking Dead ** Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order ** NBA 2K19 (PS4) ** Quantic Dream Collection (PS4) ** Red Dead Redemption II (PS4) ** MLB The Show 19 (PS4) #809: AWESOME HAUL!!! * a box for Xbox One X (1TB) [w/ a promo paper for ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare]' '''Bag #1' * an exterior sleeve for Red Dead Redemption II (Xbox One) over an empty plain PS4 case * Mortal Kombat XL (PS4) disc - w/ manual * Madden NFL 2002 (N64) cart * A CRUDTON of PS4 gift cards for display only * an ad paper for Pokémon Bracelet Z * a promo for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * a promo for NBA 2K19 Bag #2 * a bunch of T-shirt displays * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (PS3) disc and manual * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (DS) cart - w/ manual * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (DS) cart - w/ manual * a boxlet for a Minecraft mini-figure empty * a plain Nintendo Switch case bit chewed up * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Family Hits) (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * a GameStop trade credit card Ewww! #810: Brand NEW NINTENDO SWITCH FOUND Dumpster DIVING!! (Ok Speedy, you can't get me now, I know that the BRAND NEW NINTENDO SWITCH is the winner's prize) Bag * a sleeve for Grand Theft Auto V * The Amazing Spider-Man (PS Vita) case * an ad sleeve for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Switch) * the sleeve and manual for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (Xbox 360) * the sleeve and manual for The Evil Within (Xbox 360) * the sleeve and manual for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection (Xbox 360) * a sleeve for Assassin's Creed III (Xbox 360) * a plain Xbox One case * NHL 2K10 (Wii) case * Transformers: Cybertron Adventures (Wii) case * a bunch of promo for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ×5 * GameStop gift cards ×2 #811: This MYSTERY Box is HEAVY!!! WHAT'S INSIDE? Box * Lithonia warning lights ×2 Bag #1 * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Madden NFL 10 (PS3) disc and manual * a pack for Pokémon Trading Cards empty Bag #2 * a box for PlayStation Mini Light empty * a Wii U stand * Mario Party: The Top 100 (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Mario Party: Star Rush (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop trade credit card * a CD tray * a Tony Hawk USB receiver * a bunch of gift cards because the spillage of the drink on them #812: Did I Just Find 3 iPHONES?!? Bag #1 * boxes for iPhone XR (64GB) ×3 w/o phone , w/ stickers - two w/ phone cases - one w/ a T-Mobile SIM card * a code paper for NBA 2K15 (PS4) EXPIRED * a GameStop gift card and missed Bag #2 * a plain PS4 case * the sleeve and manual for Saints Row IV - Commander in Chief Edition (Xbox 360) * a sleeve for Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Xbox 360) * a sleeve for Skylanders: Swap Force (Xbox 360) * the sleeve and manual for NBA 2K15 (PS4) * a plain Switch case * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card #813: What are These!!! Bag #1 * LOTS of Steam gift cards legit? * Soldier 76 (Overwatch) keychains ×3 Bag #2 * a Metro Exodus poster * a paper of Spartan Loke's Operation Order from Halo 5: Guardians - Limited Edition * a sleeve for Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze (Wii) * the sleeve and manual for Epic Mickey (Wii) + a Disney ad paper * a sleeve for LEGO Batman: The Videogame (Platinum Hits) (Xbox 360) #814: Gamestop MANAGER Left Me This Jackpot!!! Bag * a Nyko Wand Wii controller * a Nyko Kama Wii Nunchuk controller * an Otterbox belt clip * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (White) box * a $26.95 Minecraft (PC/Mac) gift card legit? * NHL 12 (PS3) disc, manual, and ad paper * Wolfenstein: The New Order (PS3) disc and manual * Battlefield 4 (PS3) disc and manual * Assassin's Creed III - Target Edition (Xbox 360) both discs, manual, and code paper * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Xbox 360) case * a sleeve for Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX (PS4) * a sleeve for Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (PS4) * a GameStop trade credit card #815: WHAT IPHONE IS THIS? Bag #1 * MLB 10: The Show (PS3) disc and manual * a bonus Pokémon (Mythical Marshadow) code card EXPIRED * a bunch GameStop gift cards/trade credit cards away accidentally -- "Whatever." * a HTC dummy phone * an Otterbox phone cover * AA Batteries ×3 * a GameStop trade credit card * a Cisco ? bracket Bag #2 * a GameStop gift card * a Fantastic Beasts lanyard * a Wii Remote rechargeable battery pack